sleeplessinstarsongfandomcom-20200214-history
Carthus
Carthus is a mysterious continent, settled during the Age of Magic where it remained silent thereafter. Like Drangleic is it entirely unnatural as it was built, not born. It is regarded as a savage and wasted land. It is the land of the damned, a forsaken continent home to many writhing horrors, unnatural beasts and the ravenous undead. The land is permeated by an ancient, evil power that covers the earth in darkness. Carthus is a place where few remain alive, and fewer remain sane. Geography Due to the unnatural curse of Carthus, the biomes and environments within are equally unnatural. They do not seem to adhere to the formation and topography of other continents in Starsong. Jungles, wastelands of black sands and dead cities are just some of the curiosities within. The area contains; * The Smoking Sea: Borders Londor and Carim. * The Bone Mountains: Massive mountains through the center of Carthus. Carim A region of darkness, petrified forests and oddities, the nickname of "The Shadowlands" is not without truth. There is little sunlight here due to the shadow cast by the Bone Mountains. The people here are strange, pale and believed to be the descendants of the land of Tristin. Many come here from across the Bleeding Sea to learn from the assassins and warriors here. The area contains; * The Shadow Fort: Home to the Lost Sinners, they foray into the Dregs and trade with the outside world, sharing loot and mysteries from the Old World. * Forest of Shades: * Corlais: The capital, ruled by the Lietch King. * Cerelaine: A duchy of House Flint. * Cryos: A duchy of House Cirse. * Clegas: A duchy of House Umbara. * Crualan: A duchy of House Crownless. * Caraxes: * Cozen-Indigo: A coastal town. * Caliphisto * Come-Join-The-Murder: Londor Like Carim it is a region of darkness, where little of the geography is known. What is known is that the city-states of Londor are comprised of Dark Elves with a zealous, militant faith under the Black Empire. The area contains: * Lhosk: The capital, ruled by the Twin Princesses, the Worm and Maggot. * Lahazar * Lhiscari * Livion * Lhovlis * Liarsgate * Late Regret * Lateralus Corpsewater Coast Home to the Deepwater Cragsmen, within is a series of islands each darker and more insidious than the last. Its sinister nature is born from worship of old, nameless gods of the sea. The island names have been interestingly named after creatures from the Deep Pantheon. The area contains: * The Basilisk: * The Toad: * The Leviathan: The largest island, home to the town of Blackcradle. * The Serpent: * The Shark * The Crab * The Gulf of Grief: The innermost bay where Londor meets the Coast. The Dregs A wasteland of black-sand, ruins and emptiness surround the city of What Once Was, once home to demons. The settlements and hamlets within are examples of what happens to attempts to colonize the dead fields of the Dregs. The place doesn't make sense needless to say. In the same march one can see fields of fire from a volcano sit across from a toxic swamp and below a mountain where a castle of giants sits. The area contains; * What Once Was: The massive cityscape once home to demons, now home to ghosts and memories. * God's Ire: * Innocence: * Sin: * The Pit of Dragons * The Waste * The Devil's Edge * The Lidless Eye * The End: In the center of What Once Was. * The Five: Five massive forts scattered around the Bone Mountain's edge. The Run The name of the Run comes from the sloping hills of the Bone Mountains, as well as the fact you need to be constantly on the run from the chasing predators. The Oros captures the essence of the Run, where the Deathless Men exist in limbo with a land that thrives on killing. The Raggedy Men are the result of this, thriving in tribes atop the Bone Mountains while battling against the city-states of Carim and Londor, or the madmen of Myovos. The area contains: * Rosaria: A port-town made popular by the Hand of Ranald, a sect of Cragsmen rogues. * Gryvasse: * The Axe: A vicious mountain attached to the Bone Mountains, leads down to the Oros. * Chroyane * The Oros: Region leading down off the Axe around Orosh. * Orosh: "Capital" of the Run, it is where the Deathless Men gather to play. * Molag Amur: Strange civilization, apparently the "secret city" of the Run. * The Underground Sea: Where Molag Amur is, a massive subterranean ocean beneath Oros. * Ihlys: The cursed mountain of the Ihlysian Warlocks. The story goes that the mountainous kingdom was swallowed by the Abyss due to a vengeful newly-resurrected adventurer, Issylra. * Irogea: * Iloc Muinne: * Ougoch: Colossal volcano in the centre of the Mountains. * Oonai: Town thriving on the volcanic activity of Ougoch, they are pyromancers and occultists. * Mayhem: Elementally chaotic mountain, alive with plants and druidic magic. *The Gate of Harrow: Massive ruinous bridge-like fortress standing guard between Ougoch and Mayhem. *The Titan: The fallen armour of a mighty Titan who fought Dragons. Now it is a nation of goblinoids. *Corpus Colossus: The centre of the Titan. Myovos The misshapen land of Myovos was once a beautiful, grand empire. Now it is forsaken, a home to darkness and poison. The inhabitants are twisted and cruel, born from plague and the hubris of the self-appointed God Kings. Like the changelings within, the land is transient and changing. Calcified swamps of a crystalized and petrified nature haunt the land past the Green Hell where a hundred diseases lead to a hundred slow deaths. The area contains; * Jinderen: The home of the native Myovosi, it is a forested region of carved trees, black stone and haunted grottos. Strange silences exist within which only compliment the dread. * Marnoi: The cyclopean ruins to which the Grand Empire of Myovos had its capital. * The Green Hell: A large jungle region, famous for its innumerous beasts and monsters. Houses Marnoi. * The Zamoyos: A large river in the Green Hell, infamous for its green water, quicksand and rotwood. The river contains crocodiles, schools of carnivorous fish and worms that puncture to lay eggs in the unwary. * Tall Trees Town: Home of the Talking Trees, those that live here are few in number and druidic in nature. * Tseldora: A mining town and the only relatively friendly town in Myovos, Tseldora is operated by constructs but no master can be found. * Vahssa